


With a Flicker

by 2dina3dworld



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dina3dworld/pseuds/2dina3dworld
Summary: When teen hijinks go wrong, Star and Marco end up dealing with what might just be scarier than any monster.





	1. Oh No

The first time Star knew something was wrong was at a ball. She and her family were hosting a ball in honour of her 17th birthday, and so Star spent most of her time dancing with various royals, making small talk with a bunch of old fuddy-duddys, and trying to act like a proper princess.

It first happened during a rare moment of peace. She was talking to her best friend, Ponyhead, and drinking punch when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "And so I told him, 'nuh-uh, you ain't gonna- Star, where are you running off to?" Star made a bee-line for the closest place where she could safely vomit, which turned out to be a cleaners bucket. She barely had time to look up before Pony Head was there, with a concerned look on her face. "You okay B-fly?" She asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure," Star said unconvincingly.  
"Really? Because I just saw you hurl. Do you want to go back to your room or something?"  
"I can't!" Star protested. "I'm supposed to be hosting this ball and-"  
"C'mon, you're not okay, I can tell. Trust me, it'll be fine if you leave. I can cover for you!"  
"Sure," Star agreed, and she and Pony were off back to her room.

Star ended up getting into bed, and eventually dozed off. She was awoken by a soft knock at her door. "Star? Is everything alright?" came the voice of Star's mother, Queen Moon Butterfly.  
"Yes, everything's fine Mom," Star said, and then she jolted upwards. "Mom?!" Her mother entered, still dressed in her ball clothes. "Pony Head told me what happened. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah Mom, its just a stomach bug," Star said assuringly. "I just don't think that I'll be able to go back to the ball."  
"That's fine," Moon said. "Now, get some rest. Tomorrow we have a corn-on-the-cob eating contest to attend."  
"Sounds great Mom," Star said, and with that Moon left the room.

Star was sure she'd be fine in the morning.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far! Let's just say that things will get a bit... wild... over the next few chapters.

Star's stomach continued to trouble her for the rest of the night. She thought it'd be impossible for her to fall asleep, but somehow her need for sleep out-weighed the all-consuming pain in her stomach.

She awoke with a start to someone gently prodding her. She looked up, not too sure if she was dreaming or not, to see Marco gently prodding her feet. "Marco? What are you doing here? I thought you had squire business?" Star asked, sitting up.  
"Oh, your mom sent me up here to wake you up," Marco said. "It's nearly lunchtime."  
"Huh?!" Star asked, horrified. "But what about the corn-cob eating contest?"  
"It's over," Marco said, rolling up his red hoodie to reveal an 'I Love Corn!' shirt. "Don't worry, your Mom isn't mad."  
"Great," Star said, which was followed by the now tell-tale signs of imminent vomiting. "Marco. Bucket. Now."  
"Huh?" Marco said, but he grabbed the bucket by the foot of her bed and passed it to her. She vomited into it. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine," Star said weakly. "Mom said she'd get the royal doctor to assess my condition once I woke up."  
"Do you want me to get him?" Marco asked.  
"Sure, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug or something," Star said, and she went back to lying on her bed, trying to fight back another wave of nausea.

The royal doctor was an old man who looked like he needed a doctor himself. "Take that chair," offered Star, pointing to one in her corner. It was pink and fluffy, and the doctor looked terribly out of place on it. "Now, Princess Butterfly," he said in a raspy, old man voice. "I'd like to ask you some questions, and I'd like you to answer them as honestly as possible. Okay?" Star nodded, and the doctor procured a giant questionnaire from somewhere within his robes. "Firstly, are you sexually active?"  
"What sort of a question is that?!" Star asked. "And more importantly, why is that your first question?"  
"It helps me narrow down the list of possible conditions," the Doctor said. "Mewmans have a lot of sexually transmitted conditions that involve vomiting." Star gulped. What would she say? She and Marco had been getting frisky for a few months now, but she wouldn't admit that to the royal doctor. The royal doctor would definitely tell her mother, and then her Mom would freak. She didn't want to imagine how angry her mother would be. But, at the same time, she had to be honest. "...Yes," Star said hesitantly.  
"When was the first time you did the-" he made a very naughty hand motion, instead of just saying it aloud. "Six months ago," Star said.  
"And the latest?"  
"A week ago."  
"Did you use any sort of protection?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you use anything to protect yourself from getting a disease or becoming pregnant?"  
"Um... almost every time?" The doctor put down his quill, and immediately plucked a chart out of his shirt. "Do any of these seem familiar?" Star read the title of the chart aloud.  
"Pregnancy in Mewmans," she started, and she got the temptation to throw the chart on the ground. "For the first month or two, a female Mewman will experience nausea and tiredness."  
"Have you experienced any of those symptoms?"  
"...Yeah?" Star said, her eyes going wide. She was now blinking back tears. If this was true, and she really was pregnant, her parents would kill her! And how would she tell Marco? Another wave of nausea hit, and she grabbed the bucket. Once she was finished, the doctor was scribbling down some notes. "I will come back later this afternoon," the Doctor announced, and he left the room silently.

Star's first instinct was to call Marco. "Come to my room, immediately," Star ordered, and she went back to waiting. She was now acutely aware that her back ached, and she was really tired as well. 

Marco was there in about five minutes, and he looked frazzled. Star took a second to just stare at him. These days, he looked more like the adult Marco that had spent 16 years fighting in Hekapoo's dimension. He still wore what he wore when they first met, the classic red hoodie and jeans combo, but he'd upsized. Star thought that he looked more attractive than ever. "Star, are you okay? What'd the doctor say?" Marco asked, looking very worried. Star nibbled her lip nervously, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "I need to go to Earth right now."  
"Why?"  
"I need to buy something," Star said nervously. She'd seen ads for something that could tell you if you were pregnant, and Star knew that that'd put her mind at ease. The mewman way of determining if someone was pregnant was just saying "you might be," and waiting until they had the more tell-tale signs of pregnancy. But Star didn't have that time, and she knew what people would think of her if they saw her when she was visibly pregnant. They'd see her as irresponsible, and if Star hated anything, it was people thinking that she was irresponsible. She'd spent three years trying to prove she wasn't, but now it was all crumbling. She wanted to scream, but she had to remain strong. "Sure," Marco said, and he took the dimensional scissors out. With one swift cut, the portal between Mewni and Earth was opened. 

They stepped into the Diaz's house. "So, where do you want to go?" Marco asked.  
"A pharmacy," Star said.

They walked to the nearest pharmacy, where every single sentence from Marco seemed to be an enquiry about her health. Star just answered them with a shrug, or a casual "yeah." 

When they reached the pharmacy, Star tried to insist that Marco stayed outside, and that he just gave her money. She tried every excuse in the book about why Marco couldn't come in, but he kept pressing on insistently. She finally admitted the truth after what was probably the millionth question. "Marco, I'm just going in to get a pregnancy test!" Star said, maybe a bit too loudly.  
"What?" Marco said, looking absolutely shocked. "We were careful, there's no way you could be..."  
"Think again, safe kid," Star said. "I'm just going to get one so that I can show the royal doctor that it's negative, and I'm not pregnant."  
"Okay," Marco said. "But, I'm still coming in with you." Star didn't argue with that.

The pharmacy was cold and unfriendly-looking, with grey walls and aisle upon aisle of everything medicine related a person could want. The two lovers wandered aimlessly and wordlessly around the aisles, until they found the pregnancy tests. Star picked out one, and then Marco grabbed a few more. "Just so we can be sure," Marco said.  
"Once a safe kid, always a safe kid," Star said lovingly.

They paid for the items, and then they went back to the Diaz's house, where Star followed the instructions on the packet. She waited for five minutes, holding the stick in front of her, absolutely convinced they'd be negative, and it looked like they would be, until clear as day, two blue lines formed. She read the packet:  
"If there are two blue lines, that means it's positive." She looked back at the test, disbelievingly. She couldn't be! She'd been so sure, and she and Marco had tried to be as safe as possible. She took another one. Positive again. And another. Positive. 

That settled it. She was pregnant. 17, unmarried and pregnant.


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no internet for the next few days, so I decided to just go and write this. So, if this chapter looks a bit rushed, that's why.

"Oh no," Star said, still in denial. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." There was a knock at the door. "Star, are you ready to go back to Mewni?"

Star stumbled out of the bathroom, and almost collapsed. Her face was still white with shock. "What did the test say?" Marco asked, and now his face was losing colour. Star gulped, and with a weak, shaky voice, delievered the dreaded test results.

"It was positive."

"Oh no, oh no..." Marco lost all remaining colour, and collapsed. 

He was out for 2 seemingly endless minutes. Star nibbled her lip nervously, like she used to do to her wand. "Did I dream that last bit?" Marco asked, getting to his feet.  
"No." Star wished she was dreaming. This was bad. Very, very bad. Her parents would kill her, and she knew Marco's parents wouldn't be happy either. "So, what do we do?" Marco asked.  
"I don't know!" Star said. "My parents will kill me!"  
"My parents will kill me too!"  
"On Mewni, when someone unmarried gets pregnant, they usually marry the father of the baby."  
"We can't do that!"  
"Why not?"  
"We're only 17!"  
"I'm a princess! I have to do things the right way!"  
"Shouldn't we talk to your parents first?"  
"No! Didn't you hear me say that my parents will kill me?!"  
"So what's your plan?"  
"Go into hiding, get married and have the baby in secret."  
"That's a stupid plan!" Star blew a raspberry. "So, what's your plan than?"  
"Tell our parents and ask for advice." Star racked her brain for a rebuttal, but she couldn't think of anything. He's right, she thought. We'd need help with everything.  
"So, who are we telling first? Your parents or mine?"  
"Yours," Marco said. "You're the princess of Mewni. Wouldn't there be paperwork or something like that?"  
"There's laws about inheritance," Star said. "But it's all boring blah."  
"Do you remember any of it?"  
"The heir to the throne must be borne of a legitimate union between a royal family member and their spouse," Star recited in a posh, snooty voice.  
"Maybe you were onto something with that marriage plan..." Marco said, lost in thought.  
"How about we get this over and done with and tell my parents right now?" Star asked.  
"You said that they'd kill you."  
"Correct. But, they could tell us what to do." Marco nodded, and he got out the scissors. He opened the portal, and held out his free hand, which Star grabbed. "Well, let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed reading all of your comments! You guys have been such a supportive audience and I'm really thankful for that.


	4. "Guess what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, when I published the first chapter, that everyone was like "Moon will be so mad!" and theorising what Moon's reaction be, so this chapter is mostly about Moons reaction.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Moon said, not looking up from her paperwork.  
"Your majesty," came the voice of the royal doctor. He'd been in service of the royal family since Moon was born, and he'd probably still be caring for the royal family when Star had children. "I attended to Princess Star today and..."  
"Yes, yes," Moon said distractedly, still not looking up from her paperwork. "Is she okay?"  
"My queen, there's a good chance that your daughter is..." He floundered around for a second, rummaging his coat for his clip-board. "Pregnant." Moon dropped her quill and ink spilt everywhere. She glared at the doctor. "I'll have you know, there's no way she could be-" Her voice faltered, and she sunk into her chair, going very pale. "Oh no. Did she say anything about who the father might be?"  
"The only things she told me was that she had been... seeing... someone for 6 months."

All of a sudden, Star burst through the door, in complete disarray. "Mom! I have something to tell you-" Her eyes met with the royal doctor's and she went pale. "He told you, didn't he?" Moon nodded and Star sunk to the ground. "I'll tell you everything, just get him-" She motioned to the royal doctor who looked quite relieved. "Out of here." The royal doctor didn't need to hear that twice. He scampered out, leaving Star and Moon alone. Star took a second to compose herself, and then sat on one of the chairs sitting next to her mother. "Start at the beginning," Moon ordered. "And don't leave anything out." Star took a deep breath, and then launched into her story.

"So, it was our one-year anniversary, and we were on a date, and I kind of convinced Marco that it would be fun to..." She nibbled her lip as she searched for the right wording. "Have sex. We were safe, I promise! And then, after I convinced you to let Marco guard my door it became a weekly thing." Moon's jaw dropped, and Star became scared that her mother would collapse. "Do you know what this means?" Moon said.  
"That I'm pregnant?"  
"Yes, and..." Moon took one of her daughters hands. "You're carrying the heir to the throne of Mewni. Do you know anything about the rules of legitimacy?"  
"A royal heir must be born to a legitimate union between the Queen of Mewni and her husband."  
"And do you know what that means?"  
"I'm..." Star strained for an answer. "Oh... I have to marry Marco." All of a sudden, she felt a bit nauseous again.  
"Speaking of Marco," Moon said. "Can you please get him for me? I want to have a private conversation with him."

Marco was waiting outside, his ear to the keyhole. "Star!" He said. "What'd she say?"  
"She wants you," Star said flatly, pushing him inside.

The wait seemed like an eternity. After what must have been the lecture/discussion of the century, Marco finally left the room looking a bit battered. "Was she mad?" Star asked.  
"No," Marco said. "She just talked to me about how I should do the proper thing and marry you and be a good husband, Prince and Father."  
"Would you?" Star asked.  
"If it's what's right," Marco said.  
"Great, then I'll get the engagement stuff."  
"But what will the people of Mewni think?" Marco asked. "On Earth, people who have kids at our age are seen as... irresponsible."  
"Don't worry about that!" Star said, even though Marco's words made her remember why she was so upset to find out that she was pregnant. "We've baby-sat for Buff Frog and your parents and we were super responsible!  
"Star," Marco said. "There's another thing we need to talk about. You're Mewman and I'm human, and our baby will be half-Mewman and half-human. I've seen you go through Mewberty, is Mew-nancy even worse?" Star shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know that much about Mewman pregnancy," Star admitted.  
"What do you know about it?"  
"Um... your belly swells up, you revert into your mewberty form before the birth to nest, and then the baby comes and it's really gross!"  
"Maybe we should read about it..." Marco thought out loud. "Or ask Moon?"  
"We can ask Mom once she's finished whatever she's doing," Star said. "Come to think about it, I do have a book about Mewman pregnancy! I never read it because I didn't think I'd need it. Come on, it's in my room!"

And with that, the two young lovers were off, starting their next big adventure.


	5. The Future of Mewni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Life just got in the way.
> 
> Anyway, this next chapter is from River and Moon's perspective.

Meanwhile, Moon and River were having an emergency meeting in her study.

"Moon-pie, you distracted me from a very important meeting," River grumbled.

"A wrestling match does not count as a very important meeting," Moon said. "Something has happened."

"That's more important than my wrestling match? I was winning!" River protested, but Moon cut him off.

"This is a matter of Mewni's future." River sat down with a defeated expression. There was something very off about this meeting, River could feel it in his bones. But what? Moon never consulted him in matters of the kingdom, unless... it concerned Star. "What has Star done this time? Thrown another monster bash? Made trouble in another dimension?"

"If only!" Moon said, with a strained laugh. "You're right, it is Star. She's..." Moon struggled to find the right phrasing, but she settled on being direct. "She's pregnant." With that River burst into laughter, until his eyes watered and he had to force himself to stop. "Oh, you had me worried!" River said, trying to hold back more laughter. "But, you should have picked something that wasn't such an obvious joke!"

"River," Moon said. "Darling." She took his hand, and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. "I wish I was joking." Now, River was confused. Star? Pregnant? She was still his little girl, a wild bundle of energy that treated everything like a game. But, Moon looked so serious, and she was about three seconds from losing her usual steely, calm composure and turning into a nervous wreck. "So... It's true?" River asked, and Moon nodded, still looking upset. "But, she's too young! She's still a child herself!"

"I know. And that's not my only concern," Moon said. "Her child will be of royal blood. I've had a conversation with both Star and Marco, and said that they should consider marriage, to ensure that the child will be legitimate."

"But what will the people of Mewni think?"

"At the earliest, we'll be able to hold a wedding ceremony in three months," Moon said. "But, Star will be showing by then, and I already know how the public will react."

"What else can we do?" River said.

"I don't know," Moon admitted. Both of them were silent, searching for something non-Star related to talk about.

"So, Marco is the father?" River asked, sending the conversation back into Star territory. "I knew they were dating, but I didn't know they were THAT serious."

"Neither did I," Moon said. "They went behind our backs for six months, and I only knew when Star admitted it to me."

"Ah, that reminds me of our first time..." River started, and a pinkish tinge creeped into Moon's cheeks.

"River!" Moon said, now giggling, but she immediately went back into serious mode. "We should talk to her."

"I agree," River said. "Not only does she have to worry about a wedding, she also needs to learn how to be a parent. I think she'll need a bit of help from her parents!" Moon smiled, and she got up from her chair. "Lets see what Stars doing," She proposed. "And then, we'll have that conversation with her."


End file.
